Juliet van Heusen
Juliet Van Heuson was a once immortal vampire of 2,194 years, daughter of Alucard and Cindy Van Heuson. She first appears in "Wizards vs. Vampires On Waverly Place" and falls in love with Justin while he spies on her family restaurant for his parents' restaurant. The two fight their parents for their love (similar to Romeo and Juliet) and, soon, are allowed to date despite the feud between their different families. History When she was born, her parents let her have a soul so that she could socialize in the mortal world, which makes her nice and down-to-earth, as opposed to most vampires, who are usually heartless and cunning. Being a young vampire, Juliet is also very slow in her development as a vampire, as her fangs have just started to come in (Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites), and she is only able to turn into a full bat as of "Three Monsters". Without blood, Juliet seems to age more and more. After drinking blood, her body returns to her teenage looks. She mentions having relationships with Caesar and Galileo in the past. She worked at her parents' restaurant, The Late Nite Bite. In her bedroom, the basement, she has a chalk drawing of a sunny view. In Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites, Justin tells Juliet he loves her (thinking that's what she was about to say). He was extremely pleased that she didn't freak out. In the next episode, Wizards vs. Vampires: Dream Date, Justin got frightened that their relationship was going too fast and chickened out of her invitation to a lake. However, he got to her half-way to the lake on the carpet. In the sky, she told him that she loved him too. In the final part of the Wizards vs Vampires saga, Wizards & Vampires vs. Zombies, Justin asked Juliet (at the Best Night Ever Prom in front of everybody) to go study with him. Her answer was cut short by Zombies crashing Alex's Zombie Prom. After the dance-off, Juliet agreed to go study with Justin and the two shared a kiss. Juliet returned in the episode Three Monsters. Juliet and her family were put in danger when Justin accidentally turned in her family to the monster hunter council. She was temporarily saved when Alex switched her scent with Harper's to confuse the monster hunters. Juliet was then finally saved by Justin who showed two other monsters to the monster hunter council so Juliet would be saved. In Night at the Lazerama, Juliet goes with Justin on his monster hunt for a mummy. They go to a museum, where they become trapped in the mummy exhibit with a glass roof in which Juliet couldn't stay under because of the sunlight, which can kill a vampire. Justin then made a selfless decision when he decided that Juliet needed to become the mummy's slave in order to save her life. Justin promised to find and destroy the mummy one day to get her back. She was last seen walking away fanning the mummy with her bat wings. In Wizards vs. Werewolves, she is found and saved by Justin. In the episode, it is revealed that she used to date Mason Greybeck, but she says that her soulmate is Justin. When Mason attacks Justin, she uses her vampire powers to fight him and ends up losing her vampire powers due to Mason scratching her. After that, she becomes her true age (though this doesn't make much sense, as if she lost her powers of immortality, she would have likely perished) and is forced to leave Justin, making him heartbroken, but since she did not die it is possible she might still have some supernatural power left In Moving On Alex and Harper want to help Justin move on over Juliet. So, Alex turns Harper into Juliet so they go on a date and "Juliet" (really Harper) tells him that she loves Zeke and she is Harper. At the end of the episode Justin goes on a date with Sarah, a girl Justin has met at the sub shop a few days ago, an elderly Juliet is seen smiling at Justin while he's on his date. Juliet van Heusen will indeed return to Wizards of Waverly Place in season 4. After Mason Grayback's return was made possible, rumors began to spread that Juliet would return. The first one claimed that in the episode "Alex Gives Up", an episode in which Alex gives up on the Wizard competition, that Juliet was promising herself that no matter what, Justin and her would be together again. This rumor was denied, as it also was rumored that Mason was promising himself that he and Alex would be together, even though they already are. Now it is confirmed that in an upcoming Wizards of Waverly Place event, Juliet will be rescued by Alex, Max, and Justin. Juliet and Justin get back together, however, here is the bad part. A few episodes later, Juliet's parents decide that Juliet must return to Transylvania for the rest of her days. Juliet reluctantly obeys her parents and says goodbye to Justin for, well, forever. Unless she returns after that, this will be it for her. The episode is believed to be called Juliet Returns and Juliet Leaves Forever. ﻿Although this is believed to be the dramatic end to the Justin-Juliet relationship, some of the fans think that she may return, possibly in Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie 2, because the reason Juliet ever left was because her portrayer, Bridgit Mendler, landed the lead role in the Disney Channel comedy series Good Luck, Charlie! Disney Channel had broken a contract made so that all of their shows had to end up having happy endings in the end. Juliet was brought back because Disney Channel was busted for breaking the rule and forced to fix it by bringing both her and Mason back. APPEARENCES Wizards vs Vampires on Waverly Place ( first appearence ) Wizards vs Vampires Tasty Bites Wizards vs Vampires Dream Date Wizards and Vampires vs Zombies Three Monsters Night at the Lazerama Wizards vs Warewolves Moving On ( cameo ) Juliet's First Endgame Juliet and Mason get in a squabble (Juliet was defending Justin) and was scratched by Mason, thus stripping her of her powers and revealing her true age of 2,193. She didn't die because she was already dead since she is a vampire.As said before to her parents 'I rather die,again!' Justin tried to keep her,but Juliet told him how she must be let go, leaving the both Juliet and Justin heartbroken. She then is believed to have traveled deep into the woods and died, but in Moving On, she traveled Transylvania to New York and can be seen be seen smiling as Justin moves on and dates Sara, a girl he met in the sub shop. According to Selena Gomez, the show is not done with the Mason-Juliet storyline.Gregg Sulkin and Bridgit Mendler may appear in another episode, even though she is also mentioned in a few episodes a lot later, but she does not appear. It has been confirmed that Mason Grayback has returned to the show, so fans believe that Juliet is returning in Everything's Rosie for Justin. Logically it is possible that if someone took a sample of vampire blood and injected it into her, it would give her her vampire powers back. Although fans greatly desire her to return, no one knows if she will. Juliet will apear again in Juliet Returns and Juliet Leaves Forever in season 4. (Juliet was always a vampire,so this is new to her.) Powers Being a vampire Juliet is/was an extremely powerful being: Transformation - She can transform fully or partially in to a bat (i.e. arms to wings). Superspeed - Juliet can move at incredible speeds, best demonstrated in Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites, were she was able to move from one end of the street to the other in a blur. Flight - '''By turning her arms into wings Juliet can fly, according to her, at a top speed of around 45 miles per hour. '''Incredible sense of smell - Juliet is able to smell foods and scents over quite large distances. 'Immortality and slow aging -' She can live for practically forever and ages at the rate that she looks Justin's age when she is in her two thousands. '''Sleep Control - '''Juliet is shown to have minor powers of putting people to sleep, as shown on Justin during their first date Though Juliet had lost her vampire abilities, she did not die; hinting she may still have immortality but not eternal youth due to a spell or her being different from most vampires, as her parents stated she was born with a soul. And having a soul means that her parents may have wanted her to become human or for other reasons. Trivia *Juliet and her parents are level 6 monsters *Juliet was born with a soul so she is nicer than most vampires.. *Her parents have not appeared since Wizards vs Vampire saga. *When Juliet goes without drinking blood, she gets older in appearance. However, she returns to her younger state when she drinks it. *While Juliet states that exposure to sunlight will kill her in "Night at the Lazerama," she has been shown walking around unprotected in broad daylight to no ill effect in several episodes beforehand. *She works at Late Night Bite, which is owned by her parents. *She only eats healthy foods. *Believes that Justin is her soul-mate. *Juliet has been to 524 proms,counting Justin's. *Vampires cannot stand the smell of pumpkins. The Van Huesens explain that people began putting pumpkins on their doorsteps at Halloween in order to ward off vampires. *She wears vanilla-scented perfume in order to hide her true vampire scent of death and decay. Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Other immortal characters